Special Warfare: Endgame
Late 2016, Vladimir Makarov and his Inner Circle have all but destroyed most of Eastern and Western Europe in a devestating blitzkrieg following earlier chemical attacks in Paris and London. Warwolf, Kestrel, Petrenko, Liz, Andrew, and Ariel are now taking the war to the Inner Circle. As they find out the origins of the Ultranationalists, they find out that Makarov isn't the only threat to the world. Prologue: Nightmare 13:50 2016, Unknown Berlin, Germany Warwolf and Alpha Team ambushed by Ultranationalists elites. Objective: Unknown "Overlord, the city's falling and we're cut off from the chopper, are there any allied units in the area that can assist us?" I asked Overlord. "Negative Warwolf, all allied forces are engaged with the Russian armed forces. I'm sorry, but you and your team are on your own until we can free up a unit." Overlord answered. "Team, it looks like we're on our own until reinforcements arrive." I said to the team. The ambush continued for hours when we realized that this was our last stand. One by one, the team fell to enemy fire, first Ariel, then Kestrel, Petrenko and Andrew. When Liz fell in a hail of machinegun fire, I realized that it was all over. Before I could pick up Liz's M1911, an RPG detonates above my head and everything fades to black. Chapter 1: Rookies 06:00 2016, September 19 USS Cerberus, current location Atlantic Ocean Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the United Kingdom. Objective: Initiate the new members of Alpha Team "Brendon, wake up." Liz said to me. "What's going on?" I asked her. "You were having another nightmare." she answered. "Elizabeth, you really don't have to check up on me." I said to her. "Col. Kale and Sgt. Springer, report to the flight deck." Capt. Mason said over the loudspeaker. "Looks like the rooks have arrived." Liz said to me. "Rooks, great." I said with disgust. The MH-60 lands on the deck and two familiar faces disembark from the chopper. "Long time, no see." Andrew said to us. "Likewise, what bring you to the Cerberus?" Liz asked. "I've been assigned to your task force under one condition, Ariel came with me." he answered. "Well that explains why she's here." I said, refering to Ariel. "Brendon, you should know that killing Oxide didn't mean that all of Task Force 141 was cleared, just Alpha Team." Ariel informed me. "Well, as new members of the team, you must recite the motto of the squad." Liz said to the two. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." they both said. Chapter 2: War Dawn 16:00 2016, October 6 Hamburg, Germany Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the city via UH-1Y Venom, callsign "Foehammer". Objective: Extract Codename: Wildfire from the city. "Allright team, we've been assigned an important mission, extract Codename: Wildfire from Hamburg before the Ultranationalists capture her." I said to the team. "We'll be moving with the 2nd Armored Division until we link up with Delta Team Metal." Andrew said. "I'll contact Sandman to see if he already located the her." I said. "Warwolf, this is Sandman, my team and I have located Wildfire, but the Russians sent in kill teams to eliminate her, so get here imediately." Sandman said to me. "Hold on Sandman, we're inbound, ETA 30 seconds." I said to him. "New plan, Team Metal has located Wildfire. Only problem, Russian kill teams are closing in on her location." I said to the team. "Warwolf, I have a visual on Team Metal's location. Guess Sandman was right about the kill teams." Foehammer said to me. "Set us down there, touch and go." I said to Foehammer. "On it, Colonel." she replied. "Alpha Team, spread out and secure the area for Team Metal's arrival." I said to the team. "Warwolf, this is Grinch, Wildfire is making a run for your location, followed by two divisions of T-90's." Grinch warned me. "Copy that Grinch. Petrenko, Kestrel, get the SMAW's and AT-4's ready." I said to them. "We're on it." Petrenko said to me. "Liz, you and Andrew take point and find Wildfire, Ariel and I will hold here." I said to Liz. "Got it, we'll find her." Liz said to me. "Warwolf, this is Frost, I've secured Wildfire, she's ok, as well as your teammates." Frost informed me. "Good, I'm on my way to the RV." I said to Frost. "Negative, Warwolf, the area's crawling with Russians." Frost warned me. "This is our specialty, Frost, consider them gone." I told him. "Liz, do we have a positive ID on Wildfire?" I asked her, after Ariel and I eliminated the enemy kill teams. "Yes, Cassie is Wildfire." Liz answered. "Great, we're on our way. Petrenko, Kestrel, call Foehammer and tell her to meet us at the hotel." I said to the two. "Wilco." Kestrel said to me. "Liz, I need you and Andrew to prep Cassie for evac." I said to her. "Got it." Liz answered. "Warwolf, this is Foehammer, if you want out of here, you might want to double-time it to the LZ." Foehammer warned me. "On it." I replied. We embarked on the chopper and left with Cassie onboard. Chapter 3: Horizon 00:00 2016, October 7 Venice, Italy Warwolf and Alpha Team investigating possible Ultranationalist chemical attack on Venice. Objective: Prevent chemical attack and assist with evacuation of the city. "Alpha Team, according to Italian intelegence, Makarov's Inner Circle agents have been coordinating their attacks mostly in Rome and Florence. Recently, they've started to focus their attention to Venice. We don't know what you'll be up against, but be prepared for anything. If Makarov plans on using the same nerve agent as the one used in the attacks on London and Paris twenty-four hours earlier, keep the gas masks on at all times." Overlord told us. "Gas masks on team. Remember, we're here to stop the attack and buy the Italian Army time to evacuation the entire city." I said to the team. "Liz, you're leading Team Two, I'll lead Team One." I said to Liz. "On it, Ariel, Kestrel, Miles, on me." Liz said to me as we spit up to hunt down the Ultranationationalists. "Petrenko, Cassie, Ordo, you're with me. We're going to provide overwatch for Team Two while they investigate the school." I said to my fireteam. As soon as my fireteam and I got to our overwatch position, an explosion is heard from the school. "Team Two, give me a SitRep." I said on my comlink. "This is Team Two, we're okay, but it look's like they were storing the gas inside the school's boiler room." Liz said to me. "Let me guess, they booby-trapped the door." I said to her. "That's the only explaination why the Ultranationalists abandoned the school, they were waiting for us to open the door for that the gas could be released." Ariel answered. "Damn. Overlord, this is Warwolf, we've got a confirmed chemical release." I warned Overlord. "Warwolf, we've already confirmed the release and warned the Italian forces." Overlord informed me. "Team, we have a new objective, hunt down and kill the Inner Circle operatives within city limits." I said to the team as we left the school. Chapter 4: Rundown 03:00 2016, October 7 Venice, Italy